


Sugar Sweet

by Moonberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Icing, Modern AU, Praise Kink, kabedon, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonberry/pseuds/Moonberry
Summary: Ashe runs a cooking channel, and with some encouragement, has taken to streaming. Byleth's happy to help him out, but gets impatient when the stream runs longer than scheduled. The viewers have had him for ages, and it's her turn to get her boyfriend to herself.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a long overdue request! [fenori](http://twitter.com/roxushi) wanted modern au asheleth + kabedon + mouthfingers and i was all too happy ro deliver
> 
> i'm @[moonberrytxt](http://twitter.com/moonberrytxt) on twitter, come say hi! i'm tentatively taking more requests, but i've got one in the queue so it may take me a while to get to anything! would love more chances to write shorter fic as i tend to churn out monsters.

Every other Thursday, Ashe streamed and Byleth moderated. Ashe had taken some convincing — wouldn’t his carefully edited cooking videos be a more useful guide to someone who wanted to learn than him talking about what he’s doing in the fly? — but once he’d warmed up to the idea, he looked forward to his Thursdays with the viewers with excitement.

“Toelord says ‘show feet’,” Byleth deadpanned, already swinging the banhammer on the guy.

Predictably, Ashe laughed it off. “I’m going to have to say no to that,” he said, not even glancing away from the icing as he carefully piped it into place.

The viewers, too, were predictable in their reactions.

  
  


> _what if there too hot for the iciBYLETH_
> 
> _byleth!!!_
> 
> _Blyeth hi!_
> 
> _c r y p t i d s i g h t e d_
> 
> _oh cool byleth’s alive_
> 
> _Nothing’s sighted, we can’t see her dipshit._
> 
> _whats a byleth_

  
  


According to their schedule, the stream was supposed to end at nine o’clock. So, naturally, Ashe was still sitting at the counter answering questions at half-past. For someone who’d been so convinced he’d be neither helpful nor entertaining without prior editing, he’d taken to streaming like a duck to water. At the end of nearly every stream, he’d turn the screen so that he and Byleth could both see what the viewers had to say and have a friendly chat with them. He hated to let any of them feel left out.

Viewers be damned, Byleth thought (not really, of course. But also. Really). She was supposed to have her boyfriend back to herself almost forty minutes ago. They’d had him for the last two hours and change. She was the one being left out.

She slid her hand carefully around the camera, latched onto a cupcake — all of which were in frame — then slid it back in much the same manner. Ashe chuckled at her, while the chat proceeded to lose its Goddess-damned mind. Byleth ignored it, eyes only for Ashe.

“Guys, Byleth needs to eat too,” Ashe smiled, shaking his head as he watched the words fly by. “Yes, she likes— no, she’s not a swamp monster!”

“They’re onto me,” Byleth mumbled, earning Ashe’s eyes back on her. Good. Not wasting a moment, Byleth ran her tongue around the cupcake’s circumference, lapping delicately at the icing in its wake.

Ashe’s eyes widened. To his credit, he only stammered a little. But he didn’t stream for long after that.

Byleth took care of shutting down the camera and laptop while Ashe busied himself with finding a suitable container for the cupcakes, saying something about keeping them fresh, not letting the flies get to them, et cetera. All basic stuff that would’ve gone without saying if his mouth didn’t tend to run a mile a minute when he got flustered.

Closing the laptop a little more quickly than she had to, Byleth finally turned her attention back to Ashe, still pawing through the cupboards, probably not taking anything in. With a smirk, she silently rounded the counter, and at the last minute swiped her cupcake. She padded over to him quietly enough for him not to notice if his continued verbal stream of consciousness was enough to go by. Setting the cupcake on the counter within reach, she lightly ran her fingers up the back of his neck.

Ashe yelped, whirling around to face her and sending somethingorother clattering to the linoleum floor. “Byleth!” he said, catching his breath. “You scared the life out of— oh.”

Byleth crowded him up against the cupboard door, which slammed shut with the weight of him. Her hands found their place on the door on either side of his head, caging him in as he looked at her with that slightly-terrified-but-very-turned-on spark in his eye that she’d come to know very, very well.

“Hi,” he definitely, totally did not squeak.

The corner of Byleth’s mouth quirked up in a crooked smile as she took one hand away to swipe at the nearby cupcake’s icing with a finger. Ashe watched as she brought the finger closer, transfixed, until it was too close for him to see, which was when Byleth smeared a line of icing down the side of his neck. He gasped. Shuddered. Licked his lips.

“Got a little something there,” Byleth murmured before diving in and devouring.

“Ah—!” Ashe’s fingers scrambled at the cupboard door for purchase. It occurred to him — slowly, as most of his brain was otherwise occupied — that pressing his palms flat against the wood laminate was a waste when he could be pressing them against Byleth. He splayed his fingers out on her back, taking in the feeling of her muscles under her soft cotton tee. When her teeth grazed against just the right spot, he let out a moan and clutched at the fabric.

“Hm?” Byleth intoned, and as she drew back to look him in the eye, Ashe whimpered. “Something to say, baby?”

“Please,” Ashe responded without even thinking. Somehow, it always felt like the right thing to say, like he could live in the feeling of pleading for Byleth until his heart gave out. “Please, keep going.”

Blinking at him with doleful eyes, Byleth tilted her head in question like a confused spaniel. “But I already cleaned up all the icing.”

“No, no, you missed a spot, I swear.” His hands grasped for hers, but she beat him to it, snatching his wrists and pinning them to the door, and man, Ashe could swear his heart was a fragile, wispy thing, fluttering in gale winds.

See, he knew his face betrayed his every feeling, because Byleth smirked. It didn’t matter that she was smirking up at him, that he was looking down; he felt trapped under her smug gaze, held in place as if the look in her eyes was a physical thing, a rope tied up to keep him still.

He knew what that felt like, actually, so he was pretty qualified to make the comparison.

“Did I?” Byleth asked, pushing in closer, chest to chest, her thigh putting pressure on Ashe’s hard groin. “Well, we can’t have that. Let me have a closer look.”

Obediently, Ashe tilted his head, eager to give Byleth all the space she could ask for as she sucked and bit little red marks onto his throat. His fingers clutched fruitlessly at the air, instinctively searching for something to hold but finding nothing where Byleth kept them. But he couldn’t seem to stop grasping, and oh, that ached so sweetly.

Ashe moaned, and Byleth’s response was to push harder. The thigh between his legs shifted back and forth, and Ashe canted his hips to meet it.

And all too soon, she pulled away.

“Byl—“

“All clean,” Byleth sang. She released one of his wrists, but Ashe didn’t move it, keeping it frozen against the pantry door as he watched her, breathless.

“Byleth,” he said again, and he wasn’t quite sure where he was going with that, but it felt right to repeat her name regardless.

“Cleaning up is such dirty work,” she groused, pouting and looking Ashe in the eye as she dragged her finger across the thoroughly battered cupcake once again. When she brought that finger to his lips, Ashe stopped breathing entirely. “Look at me, I’m filthy. Help me out?” 

Byleth released his other hand, letting her own trail down his side and come to rest just above Ashe’s hip. The second he remembered how to move, Ashe took hold of her proffered hand. In one slow movement (as slow as he could bear, at least) he dragged his tongue along the underside of her finger. He didn’t like to brag, but the icing turned out well. 

“You know,” he started, knowing full-well Byleth expected him to take her finger into his mouth, not start a friendly little chat. She rested her finger lightly on his lip as he spoke. Not enough to impede him. Certainly enough to distract him. But he soldiered on regardless.

“I’m starting to wonder why I even made those cupcakes in the first place.”

Byleth blinked, brows knitting together in question.

“The icing pairs so much better with your skin,” Ashe said before closing his lips around the finger. His reward was the sight of Byleth’s eyes going wide and dark in a mixture of surprise and desire before he shut his own.

“Ashe,” she said breathlessly, her voice low and husky. Her free hand worked its way under his shirt as he cleaned her finger with his tongue. She didn’t let her hand wander far, though he knew her well enough to suspect she probably would’ve liked to.

Ashe swallowed a sigh as Byleth’s thumb traced over a slightly-raised scar along his side, one of many markers of a harsh childhood that he knew he used to feel insecure about, but when Byleth touched him, it was difficult to recall exactly why.

“You’re so beautiful,” Byleth murmured, crowding in close, breath hot and tingly on Ashe’s ear.

“Look who’s talking,” Ashe said around her finger, flushing at the praise all the same.

“Hmm,” said Byleth, “I’d rather look at you.”

He sighed against her, gracing her fingers with one more quick kiss before she could withdraw them entirely. She always did this, made him feel like he was soaring high above the clouds. Maybe that was cheesy, and maybe Caspar was right when he’d heckle him for being a big schmultzy softie, but it was the truth, and no force in Fódlan could make him ashamed to admit it.

Breathless, Ashe looked into Byleth’s eyes, his own half-lidded, and said “I really do need to put the cupcakes away.”

Byleth snorted, releasing her hold on him and stepping back to let him escape. “Perhaps I can let you do that, just this once.”

“You’re so good to me,” Ashe said with a laugh as he busied himself in the cupboard once more.

“And don’t you forget it.” Without any leftover tidying to help with (Ashe tried to keep things as organised as possible as he went), Byleth pushed herself up onto a vacant counter, scooching back until the underside of her knees were flush with the counter’s edge.

With the tidying taken care of, Ashe plucked Byleth’s slightly-used cupcake from the counter where she’d left it. He took a small bite, hummed, then offered it to her, standing between her legs.

“It’s good, if I do say so myself,” he said, setting his palms on her thighs when she took the cupcake.

After a mouthful, Byleth couldn’t help but agree. She tried and failed to say something coherent with a mouth full of baked goods, but Ashe seemed to get the picture anyway.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he laughed.

Byleth gulped it down. “‘Sgood. You’re good. Everything’s good.” Ashe laughed again, and she couldn’t help but join in as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said, thumbs tracing slow circles on her legs. She could feel the soft hairs there prickle at the skin to skin contact — a good day to wear shorts indeed.

“Want any more?” she asked, holding the half-eaten cupcake aloft. It only seemed fair.

As Ashe shook his head, his smile turned cheeky and his fingers snuck higher. “Ah, no, that’s fine. There’s something else I’d rather eat.”

Byleth snorted. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything,” he answered automatically. When he looked up at her like that, those jade eyes a mix of giggles and sincerity, she couldn’t help but stroke his cheek and smile.

“Oh, well, that answers that, I suppose,” she said airily drawing yet more laughter from him.

Ashe chuckled. “I’m glad we got that sorted out. Oh, but uh, one moment.” He knelt down, patting Byleth’s calf with a ‘mind your legs’. When she drew her legs up and out of the way, he opened the cupboard door of the counter she sat on and grabbed a glass. As he took it to the tap, half-filled it and took a few generous mouthfuls, Byleth watched with curiosity. Sure, getting a nice glass of water, that wasn’t weird or anything, but he did it with such purpose that—

“Oh!” he said when he caught her staring, placing the cup on the counter with a soft clack. “Sorry, I should’ve offered. Would you like a drink too?”

Byleth shook her head.

“Alright, th— oh. You’re wondering... ah. Okay. Haha. I just thought... well, that was a lot of icing, and I think I got it all, but... and it’s very high in sugar... I’d hate to...”

Ah. Byleth got it.

“Come here,” she said, reaching for his wrist and gently guiding him back over. He let her pull him close, and gave as good as he got when she cupped his face and kissed him.

“You’re a sweetheart,” she told him as they broke apart, tucking his hair behind his ears.

He smiled softly, ducking his head just enough to look up at her through his eyelashes. “You may have mentioned that,” he said. His hands went to her waist, holding her there as he leaned up for another smiling, closed-mouth kiss.

“Is this okay?” he asked, fingers venturing lower, skirting the elastic waistband of her shorts.

“Mmhmm,” Byleth answered, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed as he tried to move back only for Byleth to rain smirking pecks down upon his cheeks. The tips of his fingers dipped for just a moment below the top of her shorts before he hesitated. “Hey, scoot forward a little?” he suggested, sliding his hands around to the small of her back to guide her forward.

Reluctantly, she let her hands fall away from him. Bracing her hands on the laminate, she shuffled forward, wrapping her legs around Ashe despite knowing full well she’d have to release him again in a second.

“There’s a good girl,” he said, and then they both froze. Ashe blinked, and then they were both laughing, Byleth gripping his shoulders, his head against her sternum.

Ashe spoke first. “Well. That didn’t feel right at all,” he said, keeping something of a lid on his giggles.

“Didn’t sound it, either,” Byleth agreed.

“I’m alright with never mentioning it again if you are,” Ashe bargained, cheeks the colour of roses but a bashful smile still playing at his lips.

Bringing a hand to his face, Byleth stroked where his cheeks blushed the warmest. “Sounds fine to me. Now, we were in the middle of something, weren’t we?”

“I think you’re right,” said Ashe, dragging his fingers back to Byleth’s waistband. He moved in close to lay leisurely kisses on her neck as his hands dipped below the fabric to caress and clutch at the flesh of her hips.

Byleth’s hands wandered his back as he took his time, and she found herself sighing contentedly at his ministrations. Eventually, one of her hands settled in his hair, pulling a noise from his throat as she gripped with just enough force to get his attention.

“We shouldn’t be doing this in the kitchen,” he murmured into her skin, though he made no attempt to stop, and she could feel his lips curling into a smile. “It’s unsanitary.”

With a little help from Byleth, Ashe slid her shorts and panties down her legs in one motion. The moment she was free of the garments, Byleth hooked her legs back around Ashe.

Instead of claiming his prize right away, Ashe wet his lips as he gazed into Byleth’s eyes, idly stroking her thighs. “Ready?” he checked.

Byleth scoffed, but it wasn’t a cold thing. “Always,” she answered with a smirk.

Ashe couldn’t help a soft laugh in return. “I’d hate to keep you waiting,” he said just as softly as he lowered himself between her legs. He pressed a light kiss to the spot in the thatch of hair right above her centre and revelled in her little involuntary squirm.

“Ashe,” she breathed, an edge of impatience creeping in as, like clockwork, her hand found its home in his hair once more.

Pushing past her outer lips, he dragged his tongue along her, end to end, just barely flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit on the way. Her hand flexed, pulling at his hair just so, and the short, quiet groan that escaped her was the most encouraging thing in the world. He repeated the motion, this time delving deeper, pressing his lips against her and gently sucking as his tongue explored her inner walls.

Bare heels dug into Ashe’s back, caging him in tighter. Which worked just fine for him, really; he couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be. When he brushed the pad of his thumb against her hood, Byleth clenched around him, walls and legs alike. Her moans seemed to surround him, thick and all-consuming like her scent (which, considering where his nose was, was pretty all-consuming, in his opinion).

“Doing so well,” Byleth panted.

Ashe hummed in response, sliding two fingers through the cleft between her inner and outer labia to coat them in what slickness he could. He removed his mouth from her and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Before Byleth could complain, he curled his fingers inside her and sealed his lips over her clit.

Byleth swore. Her fist in Ashe’s hair clenched tight enough for him to wince, and man, he couldn’t help but notice how constricting his formerly loose and comfy shorts felt. He ached for Byleth to touch him, or even to touch himself, but didn’t entertain the thought for more than a microsecond. His hands were better used touching Byleth. Had he not already been fully convinced of that, the string of semi-coherent praises tumbling from her lips would’ve made him a believer.

In his life, Ashe had honed skills he wished he didn’t have, but in moments like these, when his fingers found that little ridged bundle of nerves inside of Byleth again and again and again, and she called out his name (his name! From her lips! Goddess, he still wasn’t used to it, he’d never be used to it) and clamped her thighs around his head that he found it in himself to be grateful for his hard-earned dexterity. And maybe, just maybe, a little proud.

Chasing after her own breath, Byleth leant back, bracing her hands against the counter to stay upright. She gazed down at Ashe, eyes half-closed. The way he looked up at her... wow. Lips red and shining, cheeks flushed, bashful but clearly pleased with himself. With a crooked smile, she jerked her chin, gesturing for him to come up to her level.

The moment he was properly in reach, she wrapped her arms around him, as much for balance as for closeness. He seemed to follow her lead, sliding his hands around her back.

“So, how’d I do?” he asked, trying and failing to keep the smile from his face.

“Perfect,” Byleth answered, passing up the chance for lighthearted teasing in favour of pressing their mouths together. He tasted so much of her, and a primal part of Byleth swelled with pride. He should taste like her all the time, and she him.

When her eyes cracked open and fell upon her shorts and panties lying in a heap on the floor, it surprised her enough for her to let out a ‘huh’.

Ashe quickly drew back, concerned, then followed her gaze. “Oh!” he said, pulling away from Byleth’s grasp too quickly for her to protest. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” he said, retrieving the clothes from the floor.

“It’s fine,” Byleth assured, hopping from the counter and holding up a hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Still, I— gah!” he yelped as Byleth picked swept him up over her shoulder. In his shock, he dropped the garments once more.

“Leave them,” Byleth said, laughter in her voice. “I won’t need them where we’re going. Any objections?”

“Goddess,” Ashe said like the wind had been knocked out of him before joining in on the laughter. “You know, I’m glad I fell in love with a judo instructor.”

“So am I,” said Byleth, patting his backside and earning a swat on the shoulder and indignant laugh for her troubles. “And,” she went on, “I’m glad I fell in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> no one:
> 
> byleth: slings boyfriend over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and waltzes to the bedroom naked from the waist down
> 
> @[moonberrytxt](http://twitter.com/moonberrytxt)


End file.
